


Broken Road

by cedarrapidsgirl



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarrapidsgirl/pseuds/cedarrapidsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The words in italics are not mine. They are of a song by Rascal Flatts, called Broken Road. I don't own them, or anything to do with MASH, either.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Broken Road

**Author's Note:**

> The words in italics are not mine. They are of a song by Rascal Flatts, called Broken Road. I don't own them, or anything to do with MASH, either.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago_

 _Hoping I would find true love along the broken road_

Here I am, alone again. Nobody to keep me warm or make me happy beyond my wildest dreams. Just me, my tent, and my army officers manual. Another exciting night.

Here I am, alone again. Sure, I could have any nurse I want, but I want more than one or two nights of empty promises. I want-no, need real love. So here I am. Just me, my tent, and my glass of drink. Another exciting night.

 _But I got lost a time or two_

 _Wiped my brow and kept pushing through_

I get lost in my thoughts. There have been a lot of men, haven't there? Donald, Frank, all those generals and other brass...suddenly, I feel very used.

I get lost in my thoughts. There have been a lot of women, haven't there? Carlye, Erica, all those nurses and other girls...suddenly I feel very used.

 _I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you._

She thought back to last night, in that hut. It was the opposite of tonight. She was warm and happy beyond her wildest dreams. She just couldn't believe it was with him. They were so different and they had fought so much. No. She wasn't falling for him. Or was she?

He thought back to last night, in that hut. Another nurse, but not just any nurse. And this felt different...everything seemed just right, somehow. Yet he couldn't believe it was with her. They were so different and they fought so much. No. He wasn't falling for her. Or was he?

 _Every long lost dream lead me to where you are_

 _Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars_

No. She wasn't in love with him. She couldn't be. You think she'd know what love is, after all the men in her past. She threw back the rest of her drink and poured another. If she knew what love is, why was she alone?

No. He wasn't in love with her. He couldn't be. You think he'd know what love is, after all the women in his past. He drained his drink and went to the still for some more. If he knew what was is, why was he alone?

 _Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

 _This much I know is true_

 _That God blessed the broken road_

 _That led me straight to you_

She wishes he'd come over. She wants him, needs him.

He wishes she'd come over. He wants her, needs swirls the last bit of gin in his glass, thinking. Suddenly, he stood up quickly, gulped the rest of his drink and headed out the door. It was now or never.

She stared at the drink in her hand, lost in her thoughts. She thought she heard a knock on her door. It couldn't be, could it? There it was again. "Who is it?" a pause. "It's me." She jumps up, goes to the door and throws it open.

"Hawkeye!"

"Margaret!"

 _I think about the years I spent just passing through_

 _I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you._

Hours later they still lay awake, reveling in their time together. Hawkeye looks at Margaret in the tent's dim light, noting that to him, she's never looked more beautiful.

"Hawkeye?" Margaret said softly. "Are you alright? You've been awfully quiet."

"I was just thinking...about how I wish we could have gotten together at the beginning of the war. We've wasted over two years that we could have been together." His ice blue eyes were sad, and somewhat distant.

 _But you just smile and take my hand_

 _You've been there you understand_

 _It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

Margaret smiled. "Hawkeye-Ben-don't you see? You and I are much stronger people-and a better couple- by the experiences that we shared here in Korea before the last two nights. I love you, Hawkeye, and I'm glad that we met here, and I don't regret a thing. Whether you believe it or not, I believe there was some kind of divine intervention that brought us together. And"- her words were cut short by Hawkeye's finger gently on her lips. He smiled. "I believe you, Margaret. Now shut up and kiss me." And she most certainly did.

E _very long lost dream lead me to where you are_

 _Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars_

 _Pointing me on my way into your loving arms_

 _This much I know is true_

 _That God blessed the broken road_

 _That led me straight to you._


End file.
